Paperweight
by Aurecchi
Summary: Harusnya Naruto tidak usah berangkat ke kantor, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang sakit pagi itu. /Special fic for NaruHina goes Canon!/AU


**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : AU, possible to be OOC, and many more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paperweight<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati tempat di sebelahnya kini telah kosong. Ia lalu menghela napas sambil menggosok matanya malas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya tanpa diduga. Dahinya ia kerutkan dan tangannya ia gerakkan untuk memegang pelipisnya–mencoba untuk menahan sakit–walau ia tahu itu tak akan mungkin berhasil. "Ah.. Kenapa i-ini?" lirihnya sambil mencoba untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Naruto-<em>kun<em>?" Ia lalu memanggil nama seseorang, berharap orang itu akan datang untuk mencarikan solusi atas sakit kepala yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Ah, tidak. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, mungkin? Ia berharap orang itu akan datang karena panggilannya untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi, mungkin? Tak ada salahnya berharap begitu, bukan?

Namun beberapa detik berlalu dengan sia-sia. Orang yang diharapkan tak kunjung datang.

Ah, sudahlah. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama ia terbangun sendirian di atas tempat tidur.

Manik bulannya kini berputar seiring dengan indera penciumannya yang menangkap wangi dari segelas teh hangat yang sudah tersedia di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Senyumnya terkembang seketika, menghapuskan rasa kecewanya karena telah ditinggal tidur sendirian.

Ia lalu mengambil cangkir berwarna cokelat berisi teh hangat itu lalu mencium aroma khasnya sebelum akhirnya menyesap teh tersebut secara perlahan. Ia kembali tersenyum. '_Rasa dari teh buatan Naruto-_kun_ selalu sempurna_,' batinnya. Rona merah kini menghiasi wajah manisnya, mengingat siapa orang yang telah membuatkan teh untuknya.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu lalu menghabiskan setengah dari isi yang ada dalam cangkir teh itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui laki-laki yang telah membuat dirinya bahagia beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi saat retina matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berada di balik pintu kamar mandi yang transparan itu. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah _wastafel_ sambil menggosok gigi ketika menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah kecilnya. Laki-laki itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya.

"Naruto-_kun_..." panggil gadis itu dengan nada manja sambil memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang, tak peduli bahwa piyama yang dikenakannya akan menjadi basah karena punggung polos pemuda itu yang masih belum dikeringkan setelah mandi. Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa membalas sapaan si gadis karena masih sibuk menggosok gigi. "Terima kasih tehnya ya, Naruto-_kun_," ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, laki-laki itu segera mengakhiri acara menggosok giginya lalu berkumur dengan cairan antiseptik. Ia lalu berbalik guna menatap gadisnya itu. "Selamat pagi, _Hime_," sapanya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sapaan selamat pagi itu terasa sangat menenangkan bagi Hinata, entah mengapa.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan tangan yang ia tempatkan di depan dada lelaki bernama Naruto itu. "Naruto-_kun_ t-tidak usah kuliah ya hari ini," ucap Hinata dengan nada memohon. Lelaki beriris _sapphire_ itu mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. "Aku rasa... aku s-sakit. K-Kepalaku pusing sekali saat aku bangun," lanjut Hinata lagi, memperkuat alasan bahwa Naruto tidak boleh ke mana-mana hari ini.

Lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis lahir di kedua pipinya itu lalu menyentuh dahi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba memeriksa suhu badan si gadis. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Ini tidak terlalu parah, Hinata-_chan_," katanya. Pernyataan yang keluar dari lelaki itu membuatnya kecewa. "Ah. Tapi b-bukannya hari ini Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada kuliah, y-ya? Aku j-juga tidak ada kuliah h-hari ini," tutur si gadis masih tetap berharap. "Jadi, a-aku mohon Naruto-_kun_ tinggal di rumah seharian ini. Boleh, y-ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengacak rambut gadis yang ada di depannya ini dengan gemas. "Walau hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, tetap saja aku harus pergi ke kantor, _Hime_," katanya, lalu mengecup singkat kening Hinata. "Aku harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk keluarga dan anak-anak kita nanti," sambung Naruto disertai senyuman yang menggoda, membuat wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus. Lelaki itu lalu berjalan ke kamarnya–kamarnya dengan Hinata–untuk bergati pakaian.

Sadar bahwa Naruto sudah beranjak meninggalkannya, Hinata lalu segera menyusul lelakinya itu ke dalam kamar. "Tapi a-aku sungguh merasa tak enak badan, Naruto-_kun_," protes Hinata melihat Naruto yang tengah mengenakan kemeja cokelat muda untuk ke kantor itu. Naruto hanya menghela napas ringan, lalu dengan cepat mengancingkan kemejanya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam celana panjang hitamnya–agar rapi–dan berjalan ke arah Hinata sambil memberikannya sebuah dasi. Hinata mengerti akan hal itu lalu dengan terpaksa, ia memakaikan dari garis-garis cokelat tua dan merah tersebut pada kerah kemeja Naruto.

"Sepulang dari kantor nanti aku akan membelikanmu _red velvet_, Hinata-_chan_," bujuk Naruto yang langsung disambut senyuman dari Hinata. Namun sayang, senyumannya tak bertahan lama karena setelah itu, Hinata menyahut dengan nada sebal, "Bukankah k-kemarin Naruto-_kun_ mengatakan a-aku jangan terlalu banyak makan kue kalau tidak ingin g-gemuk?" Hinata lalu menggembungkan pipinya setelah ia selesai memakaikan dasi pada lelaki itu.

Benar-benar. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh lucu. Naruto sampai harus menahan tawanya. "Pfft. Aku kan hanya bercanda, _Hime_," katanya sambil mencubit ujung hidung Hinata.

"S-Sakit, Naruto-_kun_," rengek Hinata sambil mengusap hidungnya yang Naruto cubit barusan. Ia masih terlihat menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Uhm..."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata dibiarkan sendirian seperti ini. Ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat punggung Naruto dan berkata, "J-jangan pulang malam-malam, Naruto-_kun_!" serunya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan segera menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Hinata lalu kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan segera, tidak perlu repot-repot karena pintu apartemennya akan otomatis terkunci. "Haah... Selalu seperti ini," keluh Hinata pelan.

Kehidupan Hinata tanpa Naruto memang sangat membosankan, apalagi jika gadis itu sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Hinata terlalu malas untuk _hang out_ bersama teman-teman kampusnya jika sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah seperti ini. Kuliah yang sangat melelahkan membuat waktu libur Hinata menjadi waku yang ditunggu-tunggu untuk tidur dan bersantai. Kadang Hinata berpikir mengapa Naruto tidak pernah terlihat lelah dan mengeluh jika waktu bebas kuliahnya ia gunakan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai wakil manajer keuangan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Naruto yang sukses membuat wajahnya merona tadi pagi. _'Aku harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk keluarga dan anak-anak kita nanti.'_

Ah, Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Ia tak dapat menyangkal kebahagiannya yang membuncah seketika mengingat setelah lulus kuliah nanti, ia akan menikah dengan Naruto. Baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Naruto sudah memberi restu atas hubungan mereka. Hiashi Hyuuga pun, sebagai ayah Hinata, telah memberikan kepercayaan pada Naruto untuk menjaga putrinya itu, bahkan sebelum mereka resmi menikah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_," bisiknya tanpa sadar. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang lalu tersenyum kecil menyesalkan sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakkannya ini.

Namun tiba-tiba, kening Hinata mengkerut. Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya tadi pagi ternyata masih belum sembuh. Padahal, Hinata sudah tidak lagi merasakannya tadi. "U-uh.." Hinata mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dan menutup mata, memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, berharap bahwa sakit kepalanya itu akan menghilang setelah Hinata bangun nanti.

.

.

Paperweight

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Naruto masih harus menandatangani beberapa berkas yang masih tersisa. Ruang kerjanya penuh dengan berbagai dokumen dan berkas yang berserakkan. Setelah lembar terakhir ia tandatangani, ia lalu merapikan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja kerjanya itu. Tangan-tangannya dengan lihai mengumpulkan dan memilah mana lembar yang harus disatukan dan mana lembar yang harus dipisahkan sendiri.

Tangannya lalu tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah penindih kertas dari bahan kayu dengan bentuk bintang. _Sapphire_-nya menatap benda tersebut, lalu mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. '_Aku m-membelikan beberapa penindih kertas untuk Naruto-_kun_ agar kertas-kertas penting s-seperti ini tidak beterbangan. Hihihi._' Itu Hinata-nya, yang telah memberikan benda lucu ini pada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto sempat meremehkan kegunaan benda tersebut, nyatanya itu bekerja dengan cukup baik.

Lihat saja buktinya sekarang. Banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen yang berserakkan jika Hinata tidak sedang berada di kantornya dan mengingatkannya untuk menggunakan penindih kertas itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, lalu sesegera mungkin merapikan meja kerjanya. Ia harus cepat pulang sekarang.

Oh, tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa untuk membeli _red velvet_ kesuakaan Hinata dari toko kue di ujung jalan.

Hinata pasti akan suka itu.

.

.

Paperweight

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, Naruto membuka pintu apartemen dengan _key-card_ yang dibawanya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kondisi ruang tamunya yang gelap gulita. '_Tidak biasanya Hinata_-chan_ lupa menyalakan lampu,_' batinnya sedikit cemas. Ia lalu menekan sakelar yang terletak di dekat pintu ruang tamu lalu segera berjalan ke kamarnya dengan perasaan apa-yang-sedang-terjadi itu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, Naruto kembali menemukan ruangan yang gelap gulita. "Hinata-_chan_?" panggilnya sambil kembali menekan sakelar lampu yang ada di kamarnya. _Sapphire_-nya membulat mendapati Hinata yang tengah menggigil di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan keringat yang mengalir cukup deras. "Astaga, Hinata-_chan_!" ujarnya panik lalu segera menghampiri gadis itu, tak peduli bahwa _cake_ yang tadi ia beli sampai terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Ia lalu menyentuh kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi dan sedetik kemudian, ia nampak sangat terkejut karena suhu badan Hinata yang sangat panas.

"Sial," umpat Naruto tanpa terdengar oleh Hinata. '_Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi_,' batin Naruto menyesal. "Tunggu sebentar, _Hime_. Aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu," ucapnya khawatir dan langsung menjangkau kotak penyimpanan di dekat lemari pakaian.

Dengan panik, ia mencari-cari obat penghilang demam yang mungkin tersimpan di dalam kotak tersebut. "Seharusnya ada stok," ujarnya kesal. Ia nampak terlihat sedang menahan emosinya saat obat yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan. Hanya ada _gel_ antiseptik, botol suplemen makanan dan vitamin C, lalu kotak vitamin E untuk kulit milik Hinata, beberapa penindih kertas yang mengapa-bisa-sampai-ada-di-sini, dan kotak biru tua berisi alat kontrasepsi... Tunggu. Naruto lalu teringat, terakhir kali ia dan Hinata melakukan hal 'itu' sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu dan–Hei! Apa sih yang Naruto pikirkan di saat seperti ini?

"Erh!" Ia lalu menggeram frustasi lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali menyambar kunci mobil yang tadi sempat ia lemparkan ke atas sofa di ruang televisi. Seingatnya, ada apotek 24 jam di sekitar apartemennya.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

Paperweight

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum hangat saat mendapati sebuah tangan kekar tengah melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif. Rupanya pagi ini ia tidak terbangun sendirian lagi. Sakit kepala hebat yang kemarin ia rasakan kini sudah hilang entah ke mana. Pagi ini ia benar-benar terbangun dengan segar.

Ia lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya untuk menatap Naruto yang terlihat makin tampan saat tertidur. Gadis pemilik iris bulan itu lalu tersenyum, mengingat kejadian semalam–walaupun samar-samar–saat Naruto membangunkannya–entah pukul berapa itu–untuk meminumkannya obat penurun panas. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_..." bisiknya pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Hinata masih terlalu nyaman untuk mengakhiri acaranya menatap wajah tertidur Naruto. Terus ia perhatikan wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, mulai dari alisnya yang kini terlihat mengkerut, mataya yang biasa menampakkan iris biru laut yang menenangkan, pipi dengan tiga garis khasnya itu, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, bibirnya yang tipis dan manis... Ah, Hinata jadi merona membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya Naruto saat ia memberikan gadis itu kecupan-kecupan dan ciuman.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hinata-_chan_?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut sekaligus malu karena sudah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ s-sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata nampak sangat malu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur di saat aku terus mengkhawatirkanmu, _Hime_?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia lalu membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan _pearl_ milik Hinata. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata tak dapat membalas perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia sangat tersentuh atas apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu padanya.

Naruto lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata, berusaha memberikan gadis itu kenyamanan yang bisa ia berikan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Uhm.." wajah Hinata memerah atas perlakuan Naruto, ia pun lalu memeluk lelaki itu makin erat. "Sangat b-baik, Naruto-_kun_. Terima kasih."

"Hm.. Syukurlah," balas Naruto singkat sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Hatinya merasa lega mengetahui bahwa kini Hinata sudah baik-baik saja.

"_Ano_... Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berpikir sejenak guna mengatasi kecanggungan ini.

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Jam s-sebelas aku ada kuliah. Naruto-_kun_ juga, kan? Apa Naruto-_kun_ t-tidak lelah?"

"Aku lelah kok."

"E-eh? Uhm..."

"Kita bolos saja hari ini, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung. Bolos? Bukankah Naruto sangat anti akan hal itu?

"B-bolos?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang, biarkan aku tidur, ya? Sore nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke toko kue untuk makan _red velvet_."

"E-eh?" Hinata masih tidak percaya. "Apa t-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_," bisiknya sambil kembali menutup mata, mengikuti Naruto-nya yang mungkin akan terlelap sebentar lagi.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku..."

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka. Minta maaf? Tentang apa?

Namun belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu berkata, "Karena meninggalkanmu ke kantor kemarin."

Hinata tidak memberikan jawaban, seperti ada jutaan bunga bermekaran di dalam hatinya sehingga lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata.

Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya ketika baru sembuh dari sakit. Bukan, bukan karena ia senang karena sakitnya sudah hilang. Ia senang karena Naruto. Ya, Naruto yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi begitu menyenangkan. Naruto yang membuat wajahnya selalu merona setiap saat. Naruto yang sudah berhasil memikat hatinya... Naruto miliknya.

Pukul delapan pagi rupanya tak menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk tetap melanjutkan tidur mereka, ah, tidak bagi Naruto karena ia memang belum tidur semalaman. Kedua insan itu kini terlihat tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya tanpa menyadari kondisi kamar mereka yang sedikit berantakan di beberapa sudut karena _red velvet_ yang semalam Naruto jatuhkan ke lantai, dan karena beberapa penindih kertas yang terlempar tanpa sadar oleh Naruto saat mencari obat untuk Hinata di kotak penyimpanan.

Nampaknya, ini merupakan awal hari yang sempurna.

Iya, kan?

.

.

The End

.

.

**AN**

**SELAMAT NARUHINA CANON! *lempar kembang api***

Sebagai author yang punya OTP GaaHina, jujur, aku seneng banget dengan ending dari Naruto. Walaupun bukan GaaHina (ya mana mungkin lah GaaHina), aku sampai terharu sama kisah Hinata. Aku senang asalkan Hinata senang. :') Dan fanfic ini adalah fanfic NaruHina pertamaku, sebagai hadiah pernikahan NaruHina yang belum sempat diceritain sama Om Masashi. xD

Baiklah... Semoga fic yang berjudul Paperweight ini dapat menghibur Minna-san! :D

RnR? Hehehe..

Regards,

aurecchi


End file.
